Star Trek: Bridge Commander
Star Trek: Bridge Commander is a space simulation set in the Star Trek Universe just after the Dominion War, but before Star Trek: Nemesis. It will put you in command of your own Starfleet Starship and senior staff. This game was published in 2002 for Windows PCs. Story A Field Promotion The story's premise shown in cinematics is as follows: you play the role of the first officer of the USS Dauntless, a Galaxy class starship. While your Captain is out in a shuttle, the system's sun destablizes and explodes, damaging the Dauntless and killing your Captain. The explosion also endangers nearby colonists. You must take control of the ship and solve the mystery. Your mission is to discover what caused the stellar explosion and keep it from happening again. During the game you will interact with Cardassians, Klingons, Romulans and other races, including a new one created just for the game. Several Trek alumni provide their voices to the game, such as Patrick Stewart and Brent Spiner. Ships You will be able to command two different ships in the single-player-campaign: ;[[USS Dauntless|USS Dauntless (NCC-71879)]] : This Galaxy-class vessel has been launched from Utopia Planitia Shipyard in 2365 and has joined the Seventh Fleet under the command of Captain Leland Bell. The Dauntless was decorated when it defended a disputed area against an attack of several Romulan Warbirds. After seven years in service, the Dauntless returned to the spacedock to be repaired. By this time, Captain Bell retired and Captain Robert Wright assumed command of the ship. She fought together with the Seventh Fleet in the Dominion War, including the battles for Deep Space 9, Goralis and the defense of two badly damaged ''Akira''-class starships. The Dauntless got her second award for this achievment. She participated in the assault of Cardassia Prime and was rewarded for backing up the fleet's flagship against Cardassian kamikaze attacks. ;[[USS Sovereign|USS Sovereign (NX-73811)]] : Sovereign was created after the Battle of Wolf 359 as a ship designed to defend against the Borg, similar to the Defiant. It featured ablative armor, regenerative shielding, bio-neural gel packs, and an enhanced deflector system. The ship was tested after the USS Pegasus was retrieved, and did poorly because of a power drain caused by the enhanced deflector system, and the malfunction of the regenerative shielding system. In Multi-Player and Quickbattle Mode, more types of ships can be played, including: *''Akira''-class (UFP) *''Ambassador''-class (UFP) *''Nebula''-class (UFP) *''B'rel''-class (Klingon Empire) *''Vor'cha''-class (Klingon Empire) *''D'deridex''-class (Romulan Star Empire) *''Galor''-class (Cardassian Union) *''Keldon''-class (Cardassian Union) *''Hybrid''-class (Cardassian/Kessok Hybrid) *''Kessok Light Cruiser'' (Kessok) *''Kessok Heavy Cruiser'' (Kessok) *''D'kora''-class (Ferengi Alliance) Thanks to modding sites, there are now hundreds of Ships, Star Systems, Crewmembers, Bridges and more that can be added to the game. Characters Crew *'Commander Saffi Larsen', First Officer : Saffi Ingrid Larsen was born on 12.11.2336 on the Goddard-mooncolony and completed her education at the Starfleet Academy in 2356 as the best of this age-group's 323 cadets. She served as First Officer on the USS Lionheart under the command of Captain Thomas Wittbeck before she was transfered onto the Dauntless. *'Lt. Commander Miguel Diaz', Science Officer : Miguel Pedro Diaz was born on 23.3.2345 in Sonora, Mexico. Despite the fact that he performed only average at Starfleet Academy, his previous Captain, Didier LaFleur, described him as a fine and correct officer, even though he almost seems to hate the Klingons. *'Lieutenant Felix Savali', Tactical Officer : Born in Apia, West Samoa, Felix Savali graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2371 and was transfered to the USS Strongbow under the command of Captain Delia Messina before he was assigned to the Dauntless. *'Ensign Kiska LoMar', Flight Controller : Kiska was born on Sirtor 17, 2356 on Bajor and completed her education at Starfleet Academy in 2377. She was transfered to the Dauntless directly and is now serving on her as conn. Just like most Bajorans, Kiska hast a strong animosity against Cardassians, although she seems to control her emotions quite well. *'Lt. Commander Brex', Chief Engineer : Bolian Jarso Brex was born on Bolarus IX on 21 Assinian, 2336 and was described as one of the most brilliant engineers, although he never enrolled at Starfleet Academy. His only weakness seams to be that he does not want to go on vacation. Allies *'Admiral Alice Liu', Chief of Starfleet operations in the Maelstrom *'Commander Graff', Commanding officer of Starbase 12 Notes *In the game, the Tactical Station was placed on the front right of the bridge where the helm is usually situated. Given the combat-heavy nature of the game, the developers deliberately switched Tactical and Ops to give the player easier access to weapons. Bridge Commander de:Star Trek: Bridge Commander